Galactik Football Murder Mysteries
by The GerkyHamsterGhost
Summary: A silly story just for haps. A comedic horror brought to you by Evilmentalhamster, Gerkyhen and Ghostsammeo.
1. Murder? Yes?

_This story is a comedic type horror by The GerkyHamsterGhost. This author is a combination of GerkyHen, EvilMentalHamster and Ghostsammeo._

_This chapter is written by EvilMentalHamster. _

_Planet Akillian 01:43_

Adium scratched her nose absentmindedly as she worked through the papers. She sat at her desk with only a lamp illuminating the room.

The phone rang and she answered.

"Hello Adium," A muffled voice said.

Adium studied the screen but couldn't make out who she was talking to "Erm hello, look I'm afraid we may have a faulty connection,"

"Are you alone Adium?" The voice asked.

Adium frowned "Who is this?"

"All alone aren't you?" The voice pressed.

A rush of blood ran through Adium's body, this was too freaky "I have to go now," Adium said and hung up.

She shook her head to try and relieve herself of the fear. She sorted out more of the papers.

The phone rang again and Adium hesitantly answered.

"Hello Adium," A voice said.

"You again!" Adium whispered angrily "What do you want?!"

"Something…painful…" The voice answered.

"Excuse me?" Adium whimpered.

The person hung up and Adium was left in complete silence. She clenched her fists tightly together and grimaced.

"I've got to get home," She whispered to herself.

Standing up she opened a drawer in her desk and produced a gun. She hurriedly put on her jacket and left the office room.

The hallway was silent; she quickly walked down the hall with each footstep echoing like the dominating ticking of a grandfather clock. The gentle sound of a single paper hit the ground behind her.

Adium convinced herself to believe it was the breeze from an open window but still her walking became hastier. She opened the door to the building's stairwell and proceeded down. As she started her decline, two hands rested on her back and pushed.

Adium fell down the middle of the stairs and onto the bottom floor.

With her back and neck broken, Adium breathed her last breath.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Akillian Stadium 09:10_

Mark walked into the dressing room with a big smile on his face "Hey guys!" He laughed "Typical bad Mark joke!"

Everyone apart from Micro-Ice laughed. Micro-Ice just shook his head in disbelief.

Aarch walked into the dressing room behind Mark. He patted him on the shoulder gently and Mark sat down.

"Okay!" Aarch announced with a smile "Today we are playing Red Tigers,"

Rocket put his hand up "I thought they had stopped playing since we beat them," He enquired.

Aarch nodded "That's correct, but they're now just an amateur football club so this game is purely a friendly match,"

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Mark grinned.

Aarch laughed "Yep! You and Yuki get to play without any injuries being needed,"

Micro-Ice sneezed.

Mark pushed Micro-Ice in the chest with his finger "Hey! That's way off! We're the Snow Kids and that means both me and Yuki!"

"I didn't say anything!" Micro-Ice retorted.

Mark sat back down and crossed his arms "You didn't need too! We all know what you were thinking,"

"Calm down Mark," Aarch said; he turned to Tia "How's your son?"

Tia frowned "What son?"

Aarch scratched his head "Oh sorry that's a completely different story," He clapped his hands together "Right Rocket and Tia you will be both replaced by Yuki and Mark….see if you can work on that son,"

Rocket grinned happily but Tia simply shook her head slowly.

"Let's go get this amateur and therefore useless football team!" Aarch laughed.

"Don't we have like six hours until we play?" D'jok asked.

"Oh yeah," Aarch said, he waved his hand at them "Well just go do any old shit and report back here in five hours,"

Everyone nodded and Aarch left the room.

_End of Chapter 1_

_I know this chapter was rather short but it's basically so we get into the flow of the story. We shall take chapter after chapter individually so you can enjoy a story with three different writing styles. _

_Thank you for reading._

_Love EvilMentalHamster_

_Xx_


	2. The 2nd harvesting of a soul

Galactik Football Murder Mysteries

_Hola dudes, It's me Gerkyhen! You may recognise me from such stories as Bereavement of a Beauty and I Want… Hurray it's my chapter today (or tonight should I say) so without further ado woo: _

Aarch sat at his desk, clicking his pen up and down…he was so boooreeeddd. "Urgh I'm so Goddamn bored" He huffed, suddenly his door rang.

"Come in" He called.

"I can't it's locked" a muffled voice from the other side called back.

"…Oh" Aarch replied before clicking his pen up and down.

"Aren't…aren't you going to let me in?" The person on the other side of the door called.

"Nawh" Aarch replied.

"Fine I don't care anyway!" The voice shouted.

"GOOD!" Aarch roared.

"Good!" The voice shouted back before storming off.

Aarch glowered at the door then returned to clicking the pen, suddenly the door burst open and Dame Simbai entered the room.

"Huh wasn't locked after all" Aarch muttered.

"Aarch I've got terrible terrible news" Simbai sighed sadly.

"Don't tell me Disney XD are getting rid of Galactik football!" Aarch gasped.

"Worse" Dame Simbai shook her head.

"Worse than Galactik football not being on British TV anymore? Get real Simbai" Aarch sighed rolling his eyes.

"Adium is dead" Dame Simbai exclaimed. "I just saw it on the news, me and Artegor were horrified"

"Adium is…! Wait why were you with Artegor?" Aarch enquired.

"Oh we're just sex buddies Aarch, anyway yes she was found dead with her neck and back broken!" Simbai cried.

"Murder most foul?" Aarch squealed.

"They don't know but yes they are suspecting foul play, she landed in a very awkward position for it just to have been a fall" Dame Simbai explained.

Tears began to fall from the strong mans eyes, Dame Simbai rushed to him and giving him a hug, producing a box of chocolates.

_Meanwhile with the Snowkids. _

"So…what'd we do with five hours spare?" Mei asked the world.

"We're young, we're hip, we're happening!" Micro-Ice declared.

"Yeah lets go play on the swings in the park!" Rocket agreed.

"Meh I don't really fancy being a loser today" Tia sighed.

"Aww c'mon Tia it'll be fun" Micro-Ice grinned.

"Woah Micro-Ice that's way off, Tia's a Snowkid she can make the decision for herself!" Mark exclaimed.

"Mark please feel free to go die" Micro-Ice groaned.

"Woah!…" Mark began, but he was interrupted by Thran.

"Guys I was just reading the news on my wrist watch which is really cool because I fitted the internet and shit on it and it reads here that Adium has…died!" He exclaimed.

Everyone gathered around him and stared at his watch.

"Yep there it is" D'jok agreed pointing to the headline.

"Good riddance" Rocket suddenly declared. "Bitch wouldn't let me play football" he muttered as an afterthought.

"Hey Rocket I wouldn't say that if I were you" Thran warned him.

"Why?" Rocket enquired.

"Says here on my wrist watch which is really cool because I fitted the internet and shit on it that they're treating this as a murder case" Thran informed him.

"Holy shit" Rocket mumbled. "Forget I said anything"

"So the murderer pushed her down a flight of stairs?" D'jok asked. "Big deal, I pushed Sinedd of a building once"

"No you didn't D'jok that was a dream" Mei reminded him.

"Oh yeah…a wonderful wonderful dream" D'jok remembered.

"I say we investigate it!" Mark declared.

"Ooh how exciting!" Yuki exclaimed, clapping her hands together and twirling.

Mark sent a knowing look at Micro-Ice who just groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"How are we going to investigate a whole murder inquiry in five hours?" Tia enquired.

"Woah Micro-Ice that's way off! We're the Snowkids and that includes me and Yuki!" Mark growled.

"I didn't say anything!" Micro-Ice yelped in exasperation.

"…shut up Micro-Ice" Mark hissed.

Suddenly the door to the changing rooms burst open and a sobbing Aarch followed by Clamp and Dame Simbai entered the room.

"Everybody pack your bags, my own dear bitch Adium has died and we must rush to Planet Akillian bar to pay our respects!" He declared.

"But what about the match!?" D'jok demanded.

"Who the hell cares about the match?" Aarch exclaimed as the Snowkids followed him out of the changing room.

"I do…" mumbled D'jok. "Cuz I'm awesome"

_At Planet Akillian bar_

A large crowd of mourners stood outside the bar, friends and family who had known Adium for years laid down flowers to pay their respects to her. Aarch punched all of these aside as he led his procession of young footballers to the doors of Planet Akillian.

"Excuse me sir you may not enter here, this is a forensic zone" a tiny policeman declared, shuddering slightly as he took in the massive bulk of the Snowkid's coach.

"I was Adium's pimp, you **will** let me enter!" Aarch commanded.

"No I won't" The policeman argued.

Aarch sighed then nodded at Dame Simbai and Clamp who grabbed the policeman and dragged him away screaming, Aarch smashed the door to Planet Akillian open and strolled in.

"Excuse me…Oh god"

The Snowkids turned to see D'Jado staring at them in utter horror from behind a forensics' mask.

"Hey since when did you become a forensic scientist D'Jado?" Ahito asked.

"Where's Zoeleene?" Micro-Ice added.

"You stay away from her you…you deflowerer!" D'Jado hissed.

"Woah Micro-Ice that's way off!" Mark whispered into his ear.

"So D'Jado what do you think? Murder or no?" Aarch asked.

"I'm not actually allowed to tell you" D'Jado mumbled.

"Micro-Ice unzip your pants" Aarch said slowly without looking away from D'Jado.

"W…why?" Micro-Ice asked.

"Just do it!" Aarch yelled.

Micro-Ice began undoing his trousers and Aarch stared into D'Jado's eyes. "Oh Zoeleene!" Aarch called softly.

"No, no! Fine! Oh God! If you must know…" D'Jado moved in closer to Aarch. "We're thinking foul play here Aarch"

"Oh God!" Aarch wailed.

Mark looked around as D'Jado launched into a load of forensic shit and spotted that Yuki had disappeared.

"Yuki?" He asked himself before wandering out of the main bar up a flight of stairs, suddenly he was greeted by a shit load of forensics working on Adium's dead corpse. "Have you seen a really ugly poe face girl with ginger hair?" He enquired.

"No we haven't" said a girl with a Texan accent turning around to look at him, suddenly she noticed his Snowkids uniform (tramp didn't take it off). "Hey you're a Snowkid! Is Micro-Ice with you?" She gasped in excitement.

"No" replied Mark before sauntering through a door to the kitchens, he entered the kitchen to see D'Jado standing, making what looked like the start of a cake.

"Aarch wanted a funeral cake…apparently there's no time like the present" He sighed as an explanation.

Mark put his middle finger up at him before sauntering into the kitchen. Suddenly the door opened, D'Jado turned and sighed.

"What do you want? As you can see I'm pretty busy right now, so could you kindly fu…ARGH!" D'Jado screamed as a knife entered his neck, blood splattered everywhere all over the cake and the work surfaces, D'Jado fell to his knees, clutching his neck and spluttering for breath as the gloved murderer walked away, pushing open the double doors that led to the back exit of the building.

_Hope you liked it. Ghostsammeo's writing next for you, you lucky things. R&R G _


	3. Chapter the third Yuki's disappearance

Galactik football murder mysteries

_Hello everyone, this is Ghostsammeo's chapter and I hope you enjoy………………………………............................................................................................................................What where you expecting me to have a longer intro? _

Mark left the room with a grin, but then he remembered he was looking for Yuki and decided to go back into the kitchen to ask D'jado.

Mark gasped in horror and ran towards D'jado who was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. D'jado coughed and blood streamed out of his mouth onto his shirt and a bit onto Mark's neck.

Mark snarled and wiped it off, "Be careful would you," he hissed.

"Please, get me to the… cough… hospital," D'jado wheezed to Mark who now was supporting D'jado's head with his hands.

"It's going to be alright," Mark soothed but D'jado wasn't listening.

"Get me to a hospital. Cough.. PLEASE!" the dying man pleaded to the Galactik star.

"Save your energy, your going to live," Mark forced a smile and looked around the room for anything that could help.

"Not if you don't get me to a hospital… cough," D'jado replied as more red liquid oozed out his mouth.

"don't speak, I'm going to help you,"

D'jado coughed out more blood, losing blood from his neck and his mouth, "Get me to a…"

D'jado's pleading ended, Mark examined his face.

"You alright?" Mark asked and nudged the man on the floor.

Mark waited for an answer then shrugged, "He'll pull through; I know it,"

Mark stood up leaving D'jado dead on the floor, "I know I shouldn't give chase but I'm not letting the murderer escape!" he announced and ran out the room.

Skidding across the hallway Mark flew past forensics and D'jado's daughter Zoeleene to whom he casually said "He's dying in the kitchens!"

Eventually Mark had searched the whole building; the murderer wasn't inside. "Hmm so if he isn't inside the building he must be…. OUTSIDE AHA!"

Mark exited the building just to bump into Aarch making Mark fall flat on his bum in the snow.

"Woah," Mark said in pain, "That's way off,"

"Mark where have you been?" Aarch asked Mark.

"I went looking for Yuki, she isn't here you know," Mark said and raised an eyebrow at Aarch.

Aarch slapped Mark around the head in anger.

"Hey woah coach what you doing?" Mark recoiled in pain.

"Don't raise your eyebrow at your elder!" Aarch snapped.

As Mark began his witty answer a policeman came running outside to speak to another policeman who sat by his car behind the crowd.

"I DON'T WANT TO FREAK YOU OUT, BUT WE'VE JUST FOUND A DEAD BODY; FRESH! BUT REMEMBER DON'T TELL THE PUBLIC CUZ THAT WOULD WORRY EVERYONE!" The police man yelled in the others face.

The crowd froze and turned to look at the policemen.

"has there been another murder?" someone from the crowd asked the policemen, the crowd continued their silence and waited for a response.

The policeman who bared the bad news turned to the crowd, "Err no don't be silly," he answered then turned to the other policeman, "HOW'D THEY FIGURE IT OUT?"

The crowd started to panic as another policeman came and began herding the crowd away from the building.

_Snowkids' building _

"I wonder who died?" Tia wondered aloud.

The Snowkids all sat in Micro-ice's and D'jok's room; reflecting over the current events happening on Akillian.

"More like where's Yuki!" Mark butted in before Rocket could answer.

Micro-ice suddenly realised that Yuki was actually missing. "Hold on Mark has a point; where is Yuki?"

"You know what Yuki's like," D'jok shrugged.

The Snowkids stared at him for a while.

"What?" D'jok asked.

"Oh are you not going to say anymore?" Micro-ice asked.

"No why would I…"

"Oh sorry it's just the way you said it sounded like you were going to say more," Micro-ice explained.

"Woah guys stop arguing! Is this what the Snowkids are normally like?" Mark suddenly yelled.

"No...but we weren't arguing Mark," Micro-ice raised an eyebrow.

Mark suddenly pounced on him and started hitting him around the head. "Don't raise your eyebrow at your elder Micro-ice!"

Rocket pulled him off and threw Mark onto the bed who then casually sat down like nothing happened.

"I can raise my eyebrow at whoever I like MARK," Micro-ice dusted himself down.

"Not around me your not!" Mark laughed.

Micro-ice sighed and buried his head in his hands.

_Micro-ice and D'jok's room 20:36_

Micro-ice sat on his bed listening to music; D'jok was in the shower as Micro-ice waited for his turn; suddenly the door swung open and Zoeleene ran in and landed next to Micro-ice on the bed, she was sobbing.

"Hey what's wrong Zoeleene?" Micro-ice asked; annoyed that the first time he had seen her in years was when she was crying her eyes out.

"It was my daddy Micro-ice!" Zoeleene cried.

Micro-ice dried his shirt on the pillow in even more annoyance then turned his attention back to Zoeleene. "I know; **he** baked the cake for Adium not Aarch; the way he took the credit was just terrible,"

"No Micro-ice, it was my daddy who… DIED!" Zoeleene burst into even more tears.

Micro-ice cringed, "Yikes unlucky," was all he could say.

Underneath her crying Zoeleene managed to whimper "what?"

Micro-ice was froze in his place; unable to say anything. "err I said I'm very sorry Zoeleene and I,"

As Micro-ice struggled to speak D'jok suddenly exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him.

"Oh gotta go Zoeleene, my turn for a shower!" Micro-ice announced and hopped off the bed.

"sob… what?"

"Yeah sorry; hey D'jok be me for awhile would ya?" Micro-ice nudged D'jok and closed the door behind him as he entered the bathroom.

D'jok sat onto the bed and held Zoeleene's hand, "Micro-ice asked me to be him for a while okay?" D'jok asked to which Zoeleene nodded.

"Okay then," D'jok took a deep breath, "Oh I'm Micro-ice and I'm small!"

Zoeleene looked at him in confusion, "Ooh look at me do I have blue or black hair? Ooh nobody knows bitch nobody knows!"

_Clamp's workshop _

Clamp sat and sighed, the inventions where coming slow nowadays.

Suddenly the door opened and Mark marched in, "Seen Yuki lately?" he asked.

"No I'm sorry Mark I haven't seen her," Clamp explained.

"Ah no she must be dead then, " Mark said and turned around to leave.

"That's not a nice thing to assume Mark," Clamp said.

Mark turned around to look at Clamp, "Your right… but I can't find her so it kind of adds up doesn't it,"

Clamp cocked his head, "Are you being serious or just being dumb Mark?"

"Both, bye!" with that Mark left.

In the shadows of the snowkids' building a figure stalked the hall; looking for someone particular.

_Hope you enjoyed it, you won't be reading from me until Gerky and Hamster have done their next chapters! look out for all the new chapters we write guys, next up writing is... EvilMentalHamster, lucky you!_


	4. Murder? No?

_Hello, hello, hello… hello what do we have here then?! Why it's only the new chapter of Galactik Football Murder Mysteries brought to you by the ever bonkers EvilMentalHamster. Did yah miss me? Did yah? _

"I'm pretty sure it's black," Zoeleene said.

D'jok wagged his finger "But how sure are you?!"

Zoeleene blinked at him "Pretty sure,"

D'jok threw his head back and laughed "But you're not completely sure!!!"

"My father just died," Zoeleene stated dryly.

D'jok nodded and patted her on the shoulder "He sure did little one, he sure did,"

A terrifying scream worthy of many similes and metaphors rang out from the bathroom. D'jok dashed to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"What are you doing?!" Zoeleene demanded "Kick the bloody door down!!!"

"But he might be naked," D'jok hissed.

"He might be in trouble!" Zoeleene retorted.

D'jok nodded "Yeah, naked trouble,"

Zoeleene shook her head angrily and kicked the door down with two swift kicks.

"Pervert," D'jok muttered as Zoeleene ran into the bathroom.

"D'jok!" Zoeleene shouted "Micro-Ice has disappeared!"

"Did he take his clothes?" D'jok replied.

"I think so;" Zoeleene answered "They're not here anyway,"

D'jok wiped sweat from his brow "Then everything is fine," He smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Mark and his merry adventure_

Mark walked through the halls of the Snow Kids building like a dinosaur on a voyage. As he walked past an open door he spotted Rocket and Tia.

"Well hey there guys!" Mark laughed "You haven't seen Yuki have yah?"

Rocket shook his head "No, you haven't seen Superman have you?"

"Who?" Mark asked with a confused look on his face.

Rocket shrugged "Sorry, that's a different story. Evilmentalhamster is just shamelessly trying to advertise his Galactik Football stories to the public reading this one,"

Mark cocked his head "I understood none of that,"

Rocket winked "You weren't supposed to Mark, it's all for the reader… it's all for the reader,"

Mark raised an eyebrow at Tia.

"He's being doing drugs," Tia smiled "Now please fuck off,"

Mark waved at them and left. As he left he saw a shadow (Not a shadow player) flash at the end of the corridor. He frowned and ran after it. Turning the corner where he saw the shadow (Again…not a shadow player), he found a dead end.

"What the?!" Mark said in surprise to himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Aarch's Office_

"And I want two hundred doves at the funeral!" Aarch demanded at Dame Simbai.

"Erm okay," Replied Dame Simbai flustered.

"And a million rabbits!!!" He demanded again "But they must have floppy ears and be the fluffiest around! Because if they aren't…" He looked at Dame Simbai with his eyes aflame "…If they aren't Simbai, I shall destroy them."

Dame Simbai's eyes widened in horror "Okay, okay. They'll be the fluffiest around I promise,"

Aarch smiled and nodded "Oh yes!" He said pointing at Dame Simbai "I need you to make a new cake, the one that dead guy made was horrible it tasted all… bloody…burgh!"

Dame Simbai nodded helplessly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Shadow's Archipelago _

Artegor walked in the Shadow's dressing room and put his hands on his hips as he studied his players "I'm sure you've seen the news, it seems that there is a murderer on the loose."

Sinedd shrugged "Meh, all kind of shit goes on in the Galaxy."

Artegor nodded slowly "While that may be so I must tell you. Nothing! And I mean nothing, is more important than the safety of my me,"

"Your you?" Sinedd asked.

Artegor shook his head "No my me," He tutted at Sinedd with a sneer "So I'm going to hole myself up in my office with a shotgun and if anyone enters then I will not hesitate to shoot,"

All the Shadow players nodded. Sinedd stood up.

"What are you doing?!" Artegor asked.

"Oh I'm going to go to the murder scene for no reason in particular… and I'm bringing Nilli as well for the hell of it,"

Artegor smiled "Fair enough," He patted Sinedd on the shoulder "It's nice to see you doing things with your team-mates outside of the pitch,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_The Oriental Twins room_

There was loud knock on the door.

Thran looked up at the door "Who's that?!"

Ahito shrugged "I don't know; I'm not X-Ray face!"

Thran scowled at him and went to the door.

He opened it "YOU!!!" He gasped "…….hi,"

_End of Chapter 4_

_WOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW the next chapter will be given to you by the person type author called GerkyHen, isn't that fabulous?!............._

_ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Love Evilmentalhamster_

_Xx_


	5. Frozen solid

Galactik Football Murder Mysteries

_The story sure is updating fast ain't it??? Woah Anyway enjoy your none scary crap courtesy of me Gerkyhen: _

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Micro-Ice demanded as Sinedd and Nilli fell about laughing. "Why would you drag me out of the shower!? Give me my clothes!" He added as he snatched all his clothes off Nilli.

"Bwahaha, you should of seen…seen your face!" Sinedd gasped.

Micro-Ice stopped pulling on his jacket and glared at the star striker. "How the hell did you get here so quickly anyway?" He hissed.

"The Shadow's planet is like what…2 minutes away from Akillian?" Sinedd replied still smirking.

"That still doesn't explain why you would come and yank me out of the shower!" Micro-Ice growled. "For the last time Sinedd we're not friends!"

"We are" Sinedd responded.

"No we're not!" Micro-Ice hissed.

"We are" Sinedd nodded.

"No we are **not**!" Micro-Ice shrieked.

"We are" Sinedd disagreed.

"No we're not!" Micro-Ice yelped.

_Meanwhile in Thran and Ahito's room _

"Hi guys" Yuki said as she walked in.

"Rude much?" Thran whispered to his brother who nodded sleepily along.

"Guys I'm like really freaked out I mean…two people dead within a day I had to get out of there straight away, I mean whose to say I'm not next?" Yuki said turning to them.

"Whose to say your that important?" Ahito pointed out.

Yuki stared at him a moment considering. "Tuchae" She nodded.

"But!"

Ahito and Yuki turned to look at Thran.

"I know for a fact that ugly people are 79% more likely to be murdered than good looking people" He informed them.

"I'm safe then" Yuki smiled relieved.

Thran and Ahito exchanged a look.

_Meanwhile at the dead end_

"Woah dead end that's way off! We're the Snowkids and that includes me and Yuki! So if I want to go through this wall I will!" Mark head butted the dead end for the 50th time.

"Is he still there?" Sonny whispered to Corso from the vent above Mark's head.

"Yep" Corso nodded.

"Sheesh he's been there for like 10 minutes, what the hell is he doing?" Artie demanded.

"Looks to me like he's head butting the wall" Bennet sighed.

"Aargh something just stroked my thigh!" Sonny gasped.

"Sorry Sonny" Corso apologised.

_Meanwhile in Micro-Ice's and D'jok's_ _room_

"Everything is not fine D'jok, Micro-Ice is missing!" Zoeleene squealed in worry.

"I wonder if the shower monster got him?" D'jok wondered.

"Don't say such things!" Zoeleene cried.

Suddenly D'jok's door banged, the two teens heads snapped round to look. "Now whatever you do don't say anything about Micro-Ice…if anyone asks…you're a hooker"

"What? No!" Zoeleene complained.

D'jok put his finger to his lips and opened the door.

_Meanwhile in the halls of Aarch's academy_

"How on earth am I supposed to get rabbits? They're extinct!" Dame Simbai complained to herself.

"Aargh what are you doing get off me!"

Dame Simbai turned quicker than a horse on crack (I.e. fast), her eyes fastened on Clamp's bedroom. She drew closer.

"You sicko get off me! I don't like you that way!" A shrill voice called from behind the door.

Dame Simbai counted to 3 in her head then burst into the room, gun at the ready. "What the?" Dame Simbai stared at the scene before her in utter horror.

_Meanwhile with Rocket and Tia_

"So I was saying to Luur you know stuff like 'hey your going out of this sphere' and crap like that" Rocket continued.

"Yeah uhuh" Tia said. "Hey Rocket! Look!"

Rocket followed her finger and looked out of the window, where currently the snow was turning a crimson red colour.

"Crap somebody must of spilt their ribena!" Rocket gasped.

"More like someone spilt their blood! Let's go!" Tia exclaimed before bounding out of the door.

"That sentence made no sense" Rocket sighed.

_Meanwhile back in Micro-Ice and D'jok's room_

"Hey D'jok you didn't forget did you? Tonight is our special night" Mei smiled at D'jok sweetly while holding a hamster and a fire cracker. "Hey" Mei suddenly noticed Zoeleene. "What's **she** doing here?" She enquired, putting her hands on her hips (nearly killing the hamster with this movement).

"Oh she's just a hooker" D'jok lied.

"No I am not!" Zoeleene protested, she ran over to Mei. "Mei have you seen Micro-Ice?" She begged.

"Kernor?" Mei said.

"No Micro-Ice" Zoeleene repeated.

"Kernor? Oh Kernor's down in the foyer" Mei answered smiling. "Better stay away from my man…bitch" she added.

"Who me or Kernor?" Zoeleene asked.

"Both of you" Mei replied before entering the room and pushing Zoeleene out. "Now leave and if you hear any strange noises coming from this room, don't you worry…"

And with that the door closed on Zoeleene. As she was walking away she heard D'jok whimpering. "I'm not so sure about this Mei" He mumbled.

"Oh it's happening" Mei hissed.

Shaking her head Zoeleene decided to make her way to Aarch's office. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Aarch? Mr Aarch!?" She called putting her ear to the door: silence.

_Meanwhile with Mark_

"Woah…that's way…" Mark staggered away from the wall and went back for another hit.

"I can't take this any longer!" Sonny shrieked, he jumped down from the vent and caught Mark by his shoulders. "Son why are you smacking that brick wall with you head!?" He demanded.

"I saw…I saw a Shadow, Mr Hippopotamus…where's Yuki?" Mark muttered.

"Dear God the man's nearly unconscious!" Bennet exclaimed.

"Hey…hey you're cool but…you look familiar are you…are you Sinedd's dad?" Mark asked punching Bennet lightly in the chest.

"Maybe" Bennet replied looking away.

"What'd we do Sonny?" Artie asked.

"I think we should take him to Aarch" Sonny replied. "Corso get off me" he added, Corso jumped back guiltily.

"Sorry force of habit" He smiled sheepishly.

"Put Mark on your back Artie, we'll have to carry him there, he's in no fit state to get there himself" Sonny commanded Artie.

"Woah that's…that's way off I can totally handle myself" Mark slurred before falling asleep on Bennet's chest. Artie glowered at him.

"Why do I have to hold him? I'm the smallest out of us!" He complained.

"Because shut up" Sonny replied. "Now lets go!" The pirates ran around the corner, leaving Artie to pick the snoring Mark up with difficulty.

_Meanwhile outside in the snow with Rocket and Tia_

The sexually deviant pair ran up to the still spreading stain of blood on the snow and gasped in horror at the frozen face looking up at them.

"Maya!" Tia squealed.

"Shit D'jok's gonna be pissed" Rocket whistled.

"Why?" Tia asked.

"Cuz that's his mum" Rocket nodded at the body (with several bullet holes in it).

"Yeah but it's not his real mum…so it doesn't matter" Tia mumbled.

"Tia no matter who she is, D'jok's gonna be pissed…if she was a drunken lady he'd once screwed he'd be pissed because, she belonged to him. Also Maya was like the mother D'jok never had" Rocket explained.

"Still I don't give two shits" Tia stated.

"Look I'll stay with the body while you go get the authorities" Rocket informed her.

"Nawh…how about we go up to my hotel room?" Tia asked.

"Yeah you know what, she'll be fine lets roll" Rocket jumped up and ran with Tia up to her hotel room.

Unbeknownst to them somebody under the snow was watching them all along, with a slight laugh the murderer ran a gloved finger along Maya's frozen corpse.

_Umm hope you liked it. Kinda freaky deaky this chappy (at the end at least) well that was me Gerkyhen, you're next writer will be Ghostsammeo, hope you enjoyed the chapter :D _


	6. Chapter 6 more deaths

Galactik football mysteries

_Hello everyone this is a chapter by Ghostsammeo!!!!!!!! _

Mark was gently placed outside D'jok's room by the pirates who all had decided since they did not know where his room was to randomly leave him somewhere.

"Should we really leave him in the corridor?" Artie asked as the three other pirates started to walk away.

"He's fine, now come on, I only came here to talk to my son," Sonny growled.

"But we don't know what room he's in," Artie moaned.

Sonny ignored him and continued to walk away muttering stuff about Artie being a terrible pirate and person.

_Outside Aarch's academy _

"Come on Micro-ice," Sinedd giggled as Nilli pushed him forwards.

"Gawd man stop touching me!" Micro-ice warned Nilli who laughed and pushed him again.

"Would you stop complaining and just hurry up," Sinedd sighed as he led Micro-ice and Nilli through the snow.

"Where are you bringing me?" Micro-ice asked Sinedd who stopped in his tracks.

"Err I don't know I was just planning on making it up as I went along, what about you Nilli?"

Nilli shrugged, "Yeah I guess, whatever dude it's up to you,"

Sinedd contemplated his next step. "Let's escort Micro-ice back to his room then,"

"That's a good plan," Micro-ice grinned.

_Corridor of Aarch academy _

Dame Simbai charged through the door and examined the scene. Clamp lay on his bed with a thin, grey robot lying on top of him.

"PLEASE MASTER CLAMP," The robot begged in a metallic voice.

"I built you to clean not to fulfil my erotic fantasies… I'll build something for that later," Clamp explained and continued trying to push the robot off.

Dame charged at the robot knocking it off the bed. With a sly smile she helped Clamp up.

"Oh no bitch you did not just do that," the robot said as it stood up.

Dame Simbai turned around to confront it just to be punched in the face.

"Oh no are you okay? STOP ROBOT, STOP!" Clamp screamed at his creation which continued to punch Dame Simbai.

Dame Simbai eventually pushed the robot away and ran out the room, with a gasp she closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"Boy Clamp sure has a exciting life," she whispered to herself as she heard Clamp scream for help once more.

As she began her departure to look for bunny rabbits she noticed a door creak open.

"Oh I see Ahito your finally ready for me; the big momma, hehehe," Dame Simbai giggled.

She entered the room and leapt onto the bed, "Your gonna enjoy this… AHHHH!" The knife plunged deep into her back as it slid down with ferocious power.

In pain Dame Simbai crawled into a ball but the knife continued to enter her back, one, two, three, four, five times!

She lay there on the blood stained bed, dead.

_Outside Aarch's academy _

Sinedd walked through the snow slightly ahead of Micro-ice and Nilli, they were heading back for Micro-ices room just to be polite.

"You see Micro-ice, our friendship led me to that decision," Sinedd suddenly said.

Micro-ice looked up from watching his feet, "What are you talking about, we're not friends,"

"Ha, you joker Micro-ice!" Sinedd laughed.

"I'm not joking you idiot," Micro-ice sighed as Nilli pushed him again. "And would you stop pushing me I'm not exactly going to stop and run away am I?"

"Well I…" Nilli began.

"Hey Micro-ice leave her alone would ya she's just trying to… woah! Oof,"

Sinned landed in the snow with a thud, Nilli ran to help him while Micro-ice ran off.

"Grr, that liar," Nilli snarled when she noticed Micro-ice was gone.

"Would you shut up about him and help me up," Sinedd mumbled with his face firmly in the snow.

Nilli heaved Sinedd up and helped him get all the snow off his clothes.

"What made me trip anyway?" Sinedd asked and began searching immediately.

Sinedd began feeling for lumps in the snow, and he just so happened to find two.

Sinedd pushed all the snow off the object just to find he had his hands on a ladies cleavage.

Sinedd squeaked with horror an jumped away from the body, "I'm so sorry Madam I'm so sorry I didn't even see you there in the snow, it was so white I apologise and I…"

"Sinedd!" Nilli called to try and snap Sinedd out of it.

"I know it's not my business why your lying in the snow but I was looking for something and you were there and I'm so sorry Ms. I'm so sorry!"

"Sinedd she's dead!"

Sinedd suddenly paused.

"say what?"

_Halls of Aarch's academy_

Artie ran down the halls, where had they gone?

"Where have they gone, Aarch academy isn't this big," Artie sighed.

"It really is,"

Artie turned around for the source of the voice.

BANG!

The now faceless Artie fell to the floor, the fifth death.

_Ahito and Thran's room _

Thran was the only one in the room, Yuki and Ahito had gone somewhere to watch a friendly match between the Xenons and the Technoid.

_Now I think about it, _thought Thran, _I never asked Yuki where she went when we got to Adium's crime scene, I must do later. _

With that thought firmly implanted in his mind, Thran fell asleep with headphones in his ears.

_Halls of Aarch's academy_

Mei left the room with a smile, what a great way to spend time.

As she began to make her way make to her room she noticed Mark on the floor asleep.

She looked left right then left and shrugged. No-one was around so she took a deep breath and kicked Mark in the stomach.

Mark awoke with a start as Mei ran away down the corridor.

Mark coughed, "Woah, that's way off whoever did that, we're the snowkids and that includes me and Yuki!"

D'jok appeared behind him and closed the door from which he had just exited through. "Would you stop saying that?"

"Yeah sure no problem D'jok, but remember to break your leg cuz I wanna play today," Mark winked.

_The end of my chapter_

_Hoped you enjoyed, sorry about the quick update, remember to review! _

_Next up is EvilMentalHamster (yeah well done there's a pattern!) look out for his chapter! Bye for now. _


	7. Murder? Sometimes

_Hello children of the earth, tis me EvilMentalHamster._

"Mark you idiot, we're not playing today didn't you listen to Aarch?" D'jok frowned.

Mark poked him in the chest "Whoa! That's way off ginger-nut! We're the Snow Kids and that includes me and Yuki!"

D'jok shook his head "I worry for your sanity,"

Mark laughed "You wanna worry about me taking your place in the team!"

"….Yeaaaaaahhh, that's not gonna happen," D'jok said and walked off down the hall.

Mark watched him go with a stupid grin fixed on his face; he waved madly at D'jok "Bye D'jok!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Aarch… yeah Aarch _

Aarch stood on his desk practising his dance routine after he had visited the toilet for a poo (Bit of toiler humour there for your enjoyment) and the dance consisted simply of bobbing his head up and down and turning around in circles.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!!!" Aarch roared.

The door opened slightly but no-one entered.

Aarch cocked his head in interest "Hello?"

There was no answer. Aarch frowned and jumped off the desk, and with one swift movement he charged at the door.

"Ah fuck!" A muffled voice cursed from the other side of the door "You frickin' hit me with the door!"

"Get ready for more!!!" Aarch called and burst out the door.

But when he entered the hall no-one was there.

Aarch scratched his head "Hmmm that's strange," His eyes suddenly set aflame as he remembered something "Where's Dame Simbai and my rabbits!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………......

Rocket had given up on standing around the dead body and had instead decided to try and find some Ribena. He stood in at the vending machine in the foyer obsessively looking for a Ribena option, even though he had searched for half an hour already.

"What ARE you doing?!" A strange Texan voice asked.

"Ribena," Rocket muttered back not looking at who he was talking to.

"What do you mean Ribena? You snowballs are strange people!" The voice said.

Rocket turned around and saw that it was Kernor that he was communicating with "Oh hey Kernor,"

"Why are you looking for Ribena anyway Snowball?" Kernor enquired.

Rocket exhaled a long breath of air and then waved his hand casually "Ah just some dead chick's blood reminded me that Ribena is my favourite drink ever,"

Kernor looked at him for a minute "You're on drugs," She concluded.

"About half past ten I guess," Rocket answered.

………………………………………………………………………………………......

Aarch marched through the corridors like a man on a mission.

"SIMBAI!!! Where the douche are you???!!!!" He screamed madly.

As he patrolled the halls, he noticed Micro-Ice, Sinedd and some ugly alien.

"Sinedd! Ugly Alien! What are you doing here, in the Aarch's palace?!" Aarch demanded.

Sinedd raised an eyebrow "Oh I just wanted to be around the murders, I'm completely emo like that,"

Aarch blinked "Emu?"

"Emo," Sinedd repeated.

Aarch shook his head and muttered to himself "The poor boy thinks he's a flightless bird,"

At that moment Tia bumped into the back of Aarch. He swivelled around a pushed her over.

Tia rubbed her newly bruised bottom "Aarch! We found a dead body!"

"Well this is a serious piece of information," Aarch said stroking his chin "Where did you find the body?"

"Outside in the snow!" Tia exclaimed "It's D'jok's adoptive mother!"

"How dramatic!" Aarch replied.

Sinedd shrugged "Ah big whoop, we saw a dead lady in the snow not too long ago,"

Tia frowned "You did? Did you see Rocket?"

Sinedd shook his head "Nah, he probably died as well to be fair,"

Micro-Ice and Tia glared at him.

Sinedd shrugged "What?! Only stating my opinion! God it's called freedom of speech! Democracy, people!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

D'jok jauntily walked down one of the large corridors. As he walked he heard a noise behind him. Swiftly turning around he spotted a shadow flick in and out of view from the end of the corridor.

"Who's there?!" D'jok called out.

But there was no answer.

"If there is no answer and you think someone is following you, the only sensible thing to do is walk carelessly in the direction of the suspected stalker," D'jok said to himself with a smile.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Zoeleene was making her way back to her room when she heard a slight whimper come from a nearby room. Curious, she opened the door and looked inside.

"Hello?" She called into the dark room.

There was another whimper from inside the room but she couldn't place where the noise was coming from.

"Hang on," She said, and she reached for the light switch.

Her finger flicked the switch. The light flickered for a second or two and the room was illuminated. Zoeleene frowned as there wasn't anyone in her view, just a view empty chairs picking up dust. She shook her head dismissively and as she reached for the light switch, the axe came down upon her neck. With one neat swipe Zoeleene was dead.

_Merci for reading people, I don't need to tell you who is writing next because you're a bunch a clever people and you know it's going in a pattern._

_Thank you for reading… yes you… you right there… HAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Love EvilMentalHamster_

_xx_


	8. Sin, Sin baby, doo doo doo doo doo

Galactik Football Murder Mysteries

_Tis me Gerkyhen and I bring good news! The new chapter is up! Hurrah_

"Sinedd and alien friend I demand that you go guard the body while Tia, Micro-Ice and I go to find Rocket!" Aarch commanded.

"No! You're not my coach anymore!" Sinedd hissed back

"You're right Sinedd no player of mine would behave so badly!" Aarch hit back.

"The truth hurts" Sinedd mumbled.

"Sinedd?"

Sinedd turned to look at Tia.

"Pllleeeeaasseeee?????" She begged, playing with her hair and making a kissy face at him.

"Yeah as if that's going to work" Sinedd scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away as Nilli smacked Tia in the jaw.

"Sinedd?"

Sinedd turned to look at Micro-Ice.

"Pleeeasseeee???" He begged, copying Tia exactly.

Sinedd stared at him for a second before sighing.

"How could I resist that face….fine" He smiled before grabbing Nilli away from beating the -now unconscious- Tia and dragging her outside to the body with him.

_Outside_

Sinedd looked down at the body then up at Nilli then down at the body then up at Nilli then down at the body and up at Nilli

"Sinedd stop it!" Nilli mumbled

"So what'd you think Nilli? Murder she wrote?" Sinedd questioned.

"I dunno could be…I mean look she's got bullet wounds" Nilli kicked the body slightly.

"Well you know what that means don't you Nilli?" Sinedd said grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Nilli asked.

"We're gonna crack this murder mystery! Time to split up!" Sinedd giggled.

"But Sinedd there's a murderer on the loose also Aarch told us to guard the body!" Nilli complained.

"Whiner whiney baby!" Sinedd called from the doors of Aarch academy.

"Sinedd! I told you to stop using flux outside of football!" Nilli scolded.

"But it makes everything so much easier!" Sinedd whined before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Nilli stared down at the body. "Cold down there?" She asked.

_Meanwhile with Mark_

"What am I doing now?" Mark asked himself out loud.

"You're going to come with us to find Rocket"

Mark turned to see Aarch; with Tia slung on his back, while Micro-Ice held his hand.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS THIS TIME I PROMISE!" Mark screamed.

"Mark, Mark we know you don't, we just need you to help you dick head" Micro-Ice explained.

"WOAH, JUST WOAH! That is so way off…it isn't even way off I mean it's off the way off scale!" Mark hissed, poking Micro-Ice hard on the forehead.

"Jesus man what is it with you and poking me!" Micro-Ice growled.

"What is it with you and being way off!?" Mark hit back.

"Guys, guys, whether Micro-Ice is way off isn't the problem here, we need to find my beautiful nephew who is clearly my favourite on the team" Aarch explained.

Suddenly Tia awakened. "I love Rocket" She sighed dreamily.

"Yeah me too" Micro-Ice and Mark smiled in unison.

"Really?" Aarch asked surprised. "I'm more a Sinedd guy myself…anyway we need to find Rocket lets go!"

_Meanwhile with Rocket himself_

"Snowball for the last time, that vending machine does not serve ribena!" Kernor sighed from her position on the couch where'd she been watching Rocket look for Ribena for an hour and a half now.

"Look I beat you in the netherball sphere so shut up!" Rocket retorted.

"…you shut up" Kernor growled. "Urgh I'm going to find D'jok" She huffed before getting up and strutting out of the foyer.

"Stupid metal bitch" Rocket murmured. "URGH WHY DON'T YOU HAVE RIBENA!" He screamed, punching the vending machine and smashing the glass.

_Meanwhile with Sin (Sinedd) _

"Dum, dum dum" Sinedd whistled to himself as he left Micro-Ice's room holding a pair of sunglasses.

Suddenly he heard a sniff in the shadows.

"Whose there!?" He yelped, pointing his fingers gun style into the shadows, suddenly an arrow came flying out of the darkness right next to Sinedd's head, Sinedd stared at it cross eyed, before screaming loudly and running, arrows hit the walls next to him chasing him along, suddenly he bumped into Nilli, he screamed at her and ducked behind her, suddenly an arrow hit Nilli in the heart, still screaming Sinedd grabbed his team mate and dragged her away into a room -which turned out to be Mei and Tia's room- and settled her on the floor before -still screaming- putting a chair in front of the door, then screaming he rushed to Nilli's side and grabbed her hand.

"S…Sinedd?" Nilli gasped.

Screaming Sinedd nodded.

"S…Sinedd st…stop screaming" She coughed.

Sinedd stopped screaming and leant across her. "Nilli! Are you going to be alright!?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

"N…no you know that Sinedd…I'm…I'm going to die….but before I die I want to…I want to tell you something" Nilli croaked.

Sinedd stroked the tip of the arrow and stared into his team mates eyes.

"I've always…always loved you Sinedd" Nilli admitted. "Since the day you joined…joined the Shadows"

Sinedd stared at her, eyes wide. "What?" He choked.

"I have and always love you" Nilli repeated.

"Bu…but Nilli…how come…how could I…" Sinedd stumbled.

"Sinedd…your like the biggest bimbo I know…you would never have been able to wor…work that out" Nilli coughed, smiling.

"I'm not" Sinedd muttered looking away.

"You are" Nilli insisted.

"I'm not" Sinedd repeated.

"Sinedd…yes you are" Nilli smiled, grabbing his chin so he looked at her. "But…that's part of…part of the reason why I loved you"

"But Nilli you're an alien" Sinedd said.

Nilli dropped her hand down and stared at him, eyebrow raised. "What?" She hissed.

"Well nothing would ever happen between us, cuz you're an alien…quite a scary one at that…and I'm Sinedd and I'm hot" Sinedd explained.

"Are you being extremely racist to me on my death bed Sinedd?" Nilli asked, hardly able to believe her ears.

"I'm not meaning to be" Sinedd mumbled.

"Sinedd I love you" Nilli gasped, grabbing his head and forcing him to kiss her before dying quickly.

"ARGH GROSS! NO WAY URGH GOD!" Sinedd wailed, he looked down at Nilli. "Nilli?" He shook her. "NIIIILLIIIIIIIII!!!" He called.

Mei came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and stared at the scene before her.

"Sinedd what are you doing in my bedroom?" She hissed.

"Yeah that's what she said" Sinedd laughed.

_Meanwhile with D'jok _

D'jok had been walking for hours now but hadn't bumped into anyone.

"Suspected stalker!?" He called. "Oh suspected stalker!?"

He turned only to become face to face with boobs…metal boobs, he looked up to see Kernor smiling down at him.

"D'jok!" She squealed in delight.

"Kernor? What're you doing here?" He questioned in surprise. "We beat you" he added as an afterthought.

"D'jok I heard about the murder on the news I came here to see if you were ok!" Kernor exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be ok? I'm D'jok I'm extremely awesome" D'jok said.

"You sure are" Kernor agreed.

"Thank you! You're the first person whose agreed with me!" D'jok laughed.

"Why don't we go to your room and discuss this matter further?" Kernor suggested.

"Yeah why not? I could show you some of my moves" D'jok smiled.

"Yeah…your moves" Kernor whistled as they made their way to D'jok's room, unbeknownst to them somebody was following.

_Meanwhile with Mark and the crew_

"There he is!" Micro-Ice exclaimed excitedly, running up to Rocket.

"Hello guys" Rocket smiled, while wincing as he tried to yank his hand out of the vending machine.

"Rocket stop being silly with that vending machine! I told you not to put things into things!" Aarch roared.

"He does it all the time though coach" Tia winked.

"WOAH THAT'S WAY OFF! We're the snowkids and this is a children's TV show!" Mark hissed, poking Tia.

"Hey don't touch my girlfriend!" Rocket growled.

"Rocket!" Aarch yelled. "I NEED TO ASK YOU ABOUT THE BODY THAT YOU FOUND!"

"Umm me and Tia where just talking and then we saw some ribena spilling outside only it wasn't ribena it was a woman's blood! Maya's blood to be exact! So we rushed outside…then we rushed inside to have sex, then I rushed outside then I got bored, then I came here then Kernor was here then Kernor left then I punched the…" But Rocket was interrupted by Aarch.

"Woah woah Kernors here? Why?" Aarch hissed.

"To visit D'jok she said" Rocket shrugged.

"Oh shit we better get to D'jok quick!" Micro-Ice gasped.

"Why?" Rocket wondered aloud.

"Cuz dumbass that I replaced cuz I'm Mark and I'm the only person who isn't way off, Kernor could of murdered Maya and now could be after D'jok" Mark explained rolling his eyes.

"Let's go!" Aarch shouted, and all of them excluding Rocket ran off.

"Kay I'll catch up with you in a sec!" The captain called. "Urk" He began dragging the vending machine slowly along with him as a shadow appeared in the Snowkids foyer.

_Oki hope you liked it…What do you mean too much Sinedd? There can never bet too much Sinedd when Gerkyhen's about! Anyway hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be by the marvellous Ghostsammeo, ly all G xxx_


	9. Chapter 9 Doghead

Galactik murder mysteries

_You better love this and the previous chapters because I doubt the next chapter will be coming too quickly. Please review if you have time, a simple: 'tis good story' would do I'm not too picky. Anyway please enjoy you little writers of the fan Varity. _

Aarch, Micro-ice, Tia and Mark ran down the corridors of Aarch's academy until they arrived at D'jok's and Micro-ice's room.

"Erm guys I'm gonna stay outside k?" Micro-ice suddenly announced.

"Whoa that's way off; D'jok's supposed to be your best friend Micro-ice! You're going to just abandon him now!" Mark roared.

"He is my best buddy; he's the apple in my eye!" Micro-ice replied. "And I love him so and I want him to know that…"

"Shut up, leave Micro-ice to stay outside," Aarch interrupted and entered D'jok and Micro-ice's room with Tia.

Mark however stayed with Micro-ice, "You're such a fool Micro-ice," he remarked.

"I…"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Mark said with a sour face.

"I didn't say anything Mar…."

"Hey why did you not want to go in?" Mark interrupted again.

Micro-ice poked Mark, "Hey let me speak!"

"Hahahahahahahaha, try not to rough me up to much with that breath thing of yours Micro-ice; remember I'm the newbie, and I'm breathless," was Mark's response.

"Well if you want to know so much I think Zoeleene is in there, I just left her by herself with D'jok! And then I hear that D'jok left her alone and was with Kernor or something; Zoeleene won't be best pleased," Micro-ice explained as Mark nodded every two seconds.

"Yeah, I get you Micro-ice…" Mark agreed then suddenly looked confused, "No actually… that's pretty way off Micro-ice,"

Suddenly there was a crash from inside and Aarch ran out of the room followed by Tia. Kernor then chased after them covered by a blanket as finally a mortified, scared and confused D'jok left with a pillow covering himself.

"Micro-ice… what happened?" D'jok asked.

"I don't know D'jok," Micro-ice answered honestly.

"Look's like you got raped," Mark stated then added, "I'm going to go find Ahito and Yuki,"

_Mei's room_

"What?" Mei questioned.

Sinedd ignored her and turned to Nilli. "Nilli, oh god what happened?"

Mei looked concerned, "Oh is she alright?"

"Oh I remember there were some arrows and… wait… arrows?" Sinedd stood up alert, "ARROWS? OH NO! ARGGGGGGGGGGG, ARROWS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey calm down calamity James!" Mei yelled over Sinedd who fell silent.

"She's dead Mei, there's a murderer around, first some lady then poor Nilli; what's next a male protagonist?"

"Let's not think like that," Mei said.

"I have to find D'jok; he is a male protagonist isn't he?" Sinedd asked.

"Well I wouldn't know," Mei trailed off as Sinedd gasped.

"You mean to say that D'jok can lie in bed with you and not exercise his rights as a boyfriend?" Sinedd cried.

Mei suddenly turned in a circle and she was changed into her normal clothes. Sinedd rubbed his eyes.

"Let's just go tell the team," Mei rolled her eyes and she and Sinedd left the room and the dead Nilli.

_Room in Aarch's academy_

Sonny gasped, "That makes the strange blonde female teenager and Dame Simbai dead now, who else could be dead?"

Sonny, Corso and Bennett stood together over the dead body of Dame Simbai.

"Sonny this is defiantly a murder situation," Corso said and Sonny nodded.

"Yes, and we are pirates, pirates don't deal with murder, let's get out of this place," Sonny responded and left the room.

"But Sonny your son, and the Snowkids! They could die; at least alert the authorities," Bennett pleaded.

"And let Technoid get involved?" Sonny replied in his calm, husky voice.

"Technoid aren't on Akillian," Corso pointed out.

"Yeah but what if they came?" Sonny raised and eyebrow. "Come on Corso let's go; if your so concerned go save your precious snowkids,"

With that Corso and Sonny where gone.

Bennett rolled his eyes, "So OOC,"

As Bennett began his departure he noticed a rope leading into the on-suite bathroom.

"I probably shouldn't but there is a slight chance there could be crazy flux candy in there," Bennett said to himself and follow the rope.

The rope lead into a tile on the ceiling in the bathroom, Bennett pulled the rope.

Suddenly the tile fell and crashed on Bennett's head followed by an axe which fell and cut into Bennett's head.

_Thran and Ahito's room _

The music rang in Thran's ears; he was totally unaware of the figure which stood above him. Luckily for Thran his death was swift, shot straight through the head.

_Foyer_

"Why didn't they wait?" Rocket asked.

Suddenly a figure came from behind. Rocket who had quick reactions noticed somebody behind and kicked backwards.

"Ooh ouch my balls," Ahito said and fell onto the floor.

"Oh sorry," Rocket said casually, "How are your balls?"

"They hurt," Ahito whimpered.

Rocket shrugged, "Yep that's what they should be doing,"

"Why Rocket? I just came to ask if you wanted to watch the match with me and Yuki!" Ahito cried from the floor.

"Hey don't treat yourself like the victim here, I was the one who got scared by an unknown person being sneakily sneak sneak from behind," Rocket argued and began to walk away with his hand stuck in the machine.

_Lobby _

Mark entered the room to see Yuki sitting down. Mark sat down next to her.

"You've got red on you," Mark pointed to a spot of what was either red ink or blood on her shirt.

"Yeah it's ink," Yuki cringed and showed a red pen.

Mark nodded and there was an awkward silence.

"There's been some murders going on you know, there was a body found just outside in the snow," Mark said finally.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "No way, that's scary I…"

"BARK! BARK!" sounds where heard from somewhere outside the lobby.

"Woah what was that? Some type of cat?" Mark asked Yuki.

"No, a dog or a dragon I think… probably a dog," Yuki answered.

Suddenly the door burst open and a Doberman dog ran in, eyes ablaze and foaming at the mouth.

"Woah that's no cat!" Mark exclaimed.

Suddenly the dog belted and Yuki and grabbed her leg in a firm bite.

Mark jumped in the air with his pulse racing and he ran out the room leaving Yuki struggling with a dog on her leg.

Yuki grabbed a frying pan which was inexplicably there and hit the dog round the head.

The dog fell off her leg and moaned as Yuki limped out the room with blood leaking from her leg.

"MARK!" She called, "WAIT!"

_Halls of Aarch's academy _

Aarch sped down the halls but was knocked over by the body of Artie which lay no the floor.

Aarch took a moment to gasp but continued running, Tia did the same.

Kernor however stopped and examined the body then yelled, "Oh my god!"

Kernor bent down next to the body, "He has the new IPhone! Yoink,"

Kernor took the IPhone and ran off down the halls after Aarch.

_Outside D'jok and Micro-ice's room _

"Oh yeah D'jok forget to tell you," Micro-ice began, "Maya's dead,"

"Oh k cool," D'jok nodded.

"No grief?" Micro-ice questioned in surprise.

"Why would I have grief it's just Mei," D'jok shrugged.

"No Maya," Micro-ice corrected him.

"Oh… oh God no," D'jok fell to his knees.

"Hey D'jok! 2nd commandment thou shall not use the Lord's name in vain," Micro-ice pointed out angrily.

"Micro-Ice Sonny Blackbones is my father," D'jok suddenly said.

"Yeah and my name is Maria I have…"

"My only relative, a pirate who hardly ever talks to me," D'jok sulked.

"Well get each others phone numbers," Micro-ice shrugged.

_Sinedd and Mei in Aarch's academy halls_

"Come on long hair!" Sinedd yelled to Mei who lagged behind.

Mei sighed and suddenly Sinedd bumped into Mark.

Screams could be heard from somewhere down the hall along with barks.

"Oh hey Rocket replacement what's up," Sinedd asked.

"Woah that's woah woah off Sinedd….woah," Mark snarled.

Sinedd punched Mark, "shut-up," Sinedd snarled then noticed something behind Mark.

"Hey a dog!" Sinedd squealed.

The dog caught up with Yuki and jumped on her as it bit her ear.

"Oh god!" Mei screamed and began to run away from the dog.

"SECOND COMMANDMENT MEI!" Sinedd called.

"You can help her," Mark commented and ran away with Mei.

Sinedd used the smog to appear next to the dog and hit it away. "Run poe-face run!" Sinedd called.

Yuki who was covered in blood stood up and began to limp away. Sinedd took her hand and used the smog.

Yuki though didn't transport with Sinedd who stood all the way on the other side of the hall. "I thought you came with me when I did it… sorry!"

The dog leapt onto Yuki and with one great pull ripped one ear off.

Sinned grimaced and ran away leaving Yuki to be mauled by the dog.

_Foyer _

"I'm getting pretty pissed off with this vending machine," Rocket muttered to himself as he dragged the machine along with him.

Suddenly Sonny appeared next to Rocket with Corso.

"The foyer, we're nearly out Corso," Sonny announced.

"Hey where's Artie?" Corso asked.

"We lost him ages ago," Sonny replied then noticed Rocket, "Hey how are ya?"

With that Sonny and Corso left the building then ran back in rubbing themselves.

"Bloody cold out there!"

Rocket nodded, "That's Akillian,"

Sonny ignored him and sat down on a chair.

_Halls of Aarch's academy _

Clamp walked down the halls and met Aarch on the way.

"You've got blood on you!" Aarch pointed out.

"Its red ink," Clamp replied with a shrug and took out a red pen.

"Hmm yes well be careful with red…. Looks like blood and with all these murders going on," Aarch shook his head in disbelief.

Clamp nodded and nodded and began walking with Aarch.

As they walked they where suddenly met by a wave of arrows coming from a unknown area.

Aarch closed his eyes. He opened them after ten seconds to see Clamp lying on the floor in front of him covered in arrows.

"Oh no, Clamp risked his life to save me!" Aarch cried as Tia ran past him.

Kernor who was supposed to be chasing Aarch and Tia didn't notice Aarch as she casually strolled past him swinging her IPhone around making it make lightsaber sounds.

_Mei and Mark in the halls _

"Woah that's way off, you just let Yuki die back there, Sinedd's a hero!" Mark roared when he caught up with Mei.

"You left her as well you twit!" Mei argued.

Mark managed to poke her as she ran, "Woah that's way off, we're the Snowkids and that includes me and Yuki!...... who now sadly deceased,"

_The end of my chapter!!!!! _

_I made it pretty long for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope it had good consistent jokes in it that kept you laughing all the way through. Remember to drop a review for us just to let us know you guys are appreciating our story. _

_Next up is EvilMentalHamster (the craziest one!) your lucky people! _

_As Rocket said in the pirates match to Dame Simbai 'tanks' (the h was silent!) _


	10. Murder? Poo

_Hiya people! And we're continuing this lovely pooey adventure :D ……………………….There shall be NO Christmas theme so shut the hell up! Bah Humbug to it all!!!!_

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Mark screamed into Mei's face.

Mei hushed him "We need to figure out what we're going to do,"

"About the poo on my shoe?"

"We'll think about that too," Mei replied (lol Rhymes) "Ok, let's go and maybe we'll wander somewhere which is significant to advancing this plot,"

* * *

Sonny crossed his legs "It seems like we're stuck in this plot if we like it or not!"

Rocket put his thumbs up at Sonny "I like your rhyming quite a lot!"

"Shut up you rot!" Sonny retorted.

"We need randomly put the blame on someone I say!" Corso suggested.

Sonny nodded "Yes, someone needs to pay!"

"But who?" Inquired Rocket.

"Someone blue," Sonny replied.

"To the Lightning's planet!" Corso announced.

"Yeah let's cannit!" Rocket grinned.

Sonny shook his head slowly at Rocket "Let's stop the rhyming now,"

They flew off in a conveniently placed space ship.

* * *

Aarch picked at his belly button and flicked some lint away.

"Hello Mr. Bond," A voice said.

Aarch turned around "Oh no that's not my name anymore; I changed it ten minutes ago,"

"Oh," The voice in the dark said "Do you even remember your original surname now?"

Aarch shook his head "Nah, I think it was something like Bishop or something," He scratched his nose "Anyway who are you?"

"Oh I'm not a murderer or anything," The person replied.

"Oh ok," Aarch smiled "Goodbye,"

"Goodbye," The person answered back and left.

* * *

Sinedd put his back against the corridor wall and sighed "Poor ugly ginger,"

He looked up to see Kernor walking past swinging an iphone around madly. The iphone slipped out of her grip and went flying out the window.

"Ah bloody hell!" Kernor swore, she noticed Sinedd "Oh hey there, what you doing?"

"I'm showing my sensitive side by mourning the loss of ugly ginger fuck," Sinedd replied.

"Well get over it and come with me," Kernor said.

Sinedd shrugged "Yeah why not,"

"Ok let's go find the murderer fuck," Kernor smiled "You'll like that wont you little Sinedd face?"

Sinedd smiled slightly "Ok,"

"And we'll get you a McDonald's on the way, yeah?" Kernor grinned.

"Boy howdy Kernor! That'd be great!" Sinedd laughed.

* * *

Rocket, Sonny and Corso landed on the Lightning's planet.

Warren was in the area and walked over to the gang of three.

"Haiiiii Rocket!" Warren waved GAYly "Is Sinedd around???"

Sonny and Corso grabbed him "Come on you! You're coming with us!"

Warren giggled as he was taken away into the ship "Oh my! You're so strong!"

* * *

Professor Baldwin walked into the foyer of the Snow Kid's headquarters.

"Coooooweeeeeeee!" He called out.

A figure rushed towards him at break neck speed.

_Well there you go you little badgers! I've supplied a chapter! It's like I felt love or something_

_From EvilMentalHamster_

_Love you_

_xx_


	11. MAKE SOME ROOM

Galactik Football Murder Mysteries

_Haha hasn't been updated for yonks! _

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Sonny demanded as they watched Warren prance around the ship (it was set on autopilot don't worry).

"Oh it's a running gag, Warren's gay and all that" Rocket shrugged.

"I can't wait to see Sinedd again! It must be my birthday!" Warren sang.

"Why the hell he thinks Sinned will be on Planet Akillian is beyond me" Rocket sighed.

"Maybe because he's **always** in these types of stories?" Corso suggested.

"Shut up Corso" Sonny hissed as the ship landed outside Aarch academy.

* * *

"What the barnacles!?" Professor Baldwin screamed, dropping his fruit basket of apology onto the floor as the dog hurtled towards him, the dog didn't answer (obviously as it's a dog) and instead ripped into his beard; tearing it clear off Baldwin's face. "NOOOO that beard made me a man!" Baldwin screamed dropping to the floor on his knees and sobbing.

"Who the hell are you?"

Professor Baldwin turned from his sobbing to see Mei and Mark (the power pair) standing in the doorway staring at him in confusion.

"That dog…rip…ripped my beard off!" Professor Baldwin wailed in form of an answer.

"Hey the lady asked who you were, answer!" Mei growled.

"I'm…" Professor Baldwin stood and after casting a woeful look back at the dog that was currently slobbering all over his beard began to introduce himself. "I'm Professor Baldwin…I was the assistant to Bleylock in season 1 and I never got around to apologising to D'jok about everything so…here I am"

"Woah why is that dog eating a hedgehog?" Mark asked, peering around Baldwin at the dog.

"That's not a hedgehog! That's my beard!!!" Baldwin screeched incredulously.

"Woah that's way off! How was I supposed to know that!?" Mark shot back.

"Mark shut up with that woah that's way off crap, it's getting old" Mei sighed.

Mark turned to stare at her open mouthed. "No it's not!" He gasped.

"It is" Mei replied before turning back to Baldwin. "So…are you part of the main plot?" She enquired.

"I can be if you want me to be sweetie" Baldwin winked.

"Well I don't want you to be" Mei retorted before grabbing Mark (who was mouthing: woah that's way off to Baldwin) and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Aarch asked himself. "The most logical thing to do would be of course to call the police but I can't see me doing that…maybe I'll crack the crime myself!" Suddenly Aarch cackled loudly. "YES THAT'S IT!" The burly white headed male grabbed his Sherlock Holmes hunter hat, a pipe and a magnifying glass and set on his way.

* * *

"Finished your McDonalds' yet?" Kernor asked smiling indulgingly at Sinedd.

Sinedd looked up from the hard metal tin Kernor was forcing him to eat, he crunched hard then wincing swallowed. "Kernor I keep telling you this is not a McDonalds' this is a hard metal tin" He groaned.

"It **is** a McDonalds! And you better finish eating that because otherwise they'll be another murder!" Kernor retorted.

"Who's?" Sinedd asked innocently, nibbling at the edge of the tin and cutting his lips.

"Yours!" Kernor cackled.

"Aha I'm not scared of you! Gerkyhen's writing this chapter, she could never kill me off, she lurves me too much!" Sinedd shot back.

"Darn you and your whimsical orphan ways" Kernor sighed shaking her head.

* * *

"I'm lonely" Ahito told the world, blinking slowly.

Suddenly a blood curling cry echoed from the halls of Aarch academy and a figure began dragging itself into the room.

"Aargh the ring girl!" Ahito screamed before ducking underneath some chairs, the figure dragged itself even further into the room, moaning all the way and leaving a bloody red trail, as it came further into the room Ahito realised who it was. "Yuki! My dear cousin Yuki!" He yelped before leaping up and rushing to his cousins side. "What happened to you!?"

Yuki looked at her cousin and tried to smile, but one whole side of her face was ripped off, giving her an extremely creepy look.

"Don't do that" Ahito scolded.

"Do…dog attacked me…" Yuki coughed.

"Dog? I've told you to stop calling Mark that" Ahito sighed.

"No…an…an actual dog…" Yuki stopped to have a coughing fit: flecks of bloody spittle spreading everywhere, before continuing. "Doberman…it was a…was a planned attack"

"We've got to cover that bad side of the face of yours" Ahito sighed, before taking off his shirt and pressing it to Yuki's ripped face.

"OOOOOOHHHH!!!!"

Ahito turned to see Warren skipping into the Aarch academy lobby.

"Just for me?" Warren purred.

"Warren stop being so OOC!" Rocket demanded.

"Shut up dreadlock dude everyone is OOC in this story and who are we to judge what Warren maybe like off the pitch?" Corso hissed.

"Corso how dare you speak to a main character like that!? Apologise immediately!" Sonny scolded.

"Sorry Rocket" Corso murmured meekly.

"You are forgiven my son" replied Rocket patting Corso kindly, he turned to look at Ahito and Yuki. "What's going on here? What's wrong with Yuki? And do you need to be shirtless?"

"I found Yuki in the lobby. Half her face is torn off. And yes because it makes me feel natural" Ahito answered.

"Good answers to all of those my son, you have the guts to be a pirate" Sonny nodded approvingly.

"Why thank you Mr. Blackbones Sir" Ahito replied before falling asleep.

Sonny chuckled and shook his head. "That boy" He whispered.

"Why is Warren here?" Yuki enquired sitting up and wincing.

"We have decided to use Warren's race as the reason why he should be blamed for these crimes" Rocket explained.

"But that doesn't make sense; if he's just arrived here it couldn't possibly be him who set the dogs on me" Yuki murmured.

"Yuki shut up with your logic!" Corso growled.

"Corso how many times must you be told!?" Sonny shouted.

"Sorry Yuki…" Corso muttered.

"I forgive you…for now" Yuki hissed.

* * *

"Ok I've finished" Sinedd mumbled.

"Open your mouth let me see if you're telling the truth" Kernor scolded.

Sinedd opened his mouth wide, showing blood stained teeth from the sharp tin.

"Good" Kernor said, nodding approvingly.

"Jeez lady I don't know how that could be considered a McDonalds' on your planet" Sinedd sighed, shaking his head in disbelief as they started walking again.

"We don't, I just get off from making people eat tins" Kernor shrugged.

"Makes sense" Sinedd mused.

"Argh!"

Sinedd turned just in time to see a spear bounce of Kernor.

"We're under attack!" Sinedd squealed.

"What the frick!? Did somebody just try and spear me!?" Kernor exploded.

"Yup" Sinedd nodded in conformation.

"Oh hell no they did not just do that! Make some room, make some room!" Kernor shrieked before bouncing off in the direction the spear had been. Sinedd watched her leave then scuffed the ground with his foot awkwardly.

_Hope you liked this silly story!! :D G xxx_


	12. Chapter 12 No Mark in this chapter

Galactik football murder mysteries

_Yesh! It's been updated!!! by me Ghostsammeo!!!_

Kernor bounced round the corner, looked left and right then bounced into a dark room.

"Damn where the hell is the spear thrower person... My intimidating bounce is getting me tired," Kernor said to herself and bounced out the room and back around the corner.

Sinedd was still there, he waved at her.

She bounced over to him, "I can't find the spear thrower," she informed.

"So it seems," Sinned nodded.

CLANG!

"Ah, Kernor kill the spear thrower!" Sinedd shrieked and jumped behind the metal woman as another spear hit Kernor's metal hide.

"I don't know where the person is," Kernor hissed, then suddenly gave off an ear-splitting shreik.

When Sinedd opened his eyes he saw the spear was wedged into Kernor's eye, she stood there for a second while towering over Sinedd.

"Your... your brain is metal right? You'll survive?" Sinedd asked and tapped Kernor who fell backwards on contact.

"AHH, my metal bodyguard is dead!" Sinedd screamed and ran off down the hall; a figure stepped out from the shadows, (A literal shadow not the alien) and walked slowly after the teen.

* * *

Baldwin approached the dog slowly; the dog's head darted up when he came close.

"Hello dog, you... you have my beard," Baldwin explained and continued to get slowly closer.

The dog growled quietly.

"Quite," Baldwin agreed, "But I really need my beard back,"

The dog growled louder as Baldwin came closer.

"DON'T MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVEMENT AND YOU WON'T DIE!" Micro-ice appeared at the door and ordered loudly to Baldwin.

Because of the loud noise the dog suddenly leaped onto Baldwin. The scientist struggled with the dog on his chest but soon he was thrown to the floor, the dog stood on top of him, biting and scratching.

"Ew, gosh that dog is raping that man," Micro-ice pointed as D'jok appeared with him at the door.

"Baldwin?" D'jok muttered at the bloody figure on the floor.

"Baldwin? Is that his actual name or is it a nickname cause he's bald?" Micro-ice asked.

"I don't know but Micro-ice we need to save him," D'jok said and shook Micro-ice.

"If you haven't noticed D'jok I am the size of a thirteen year old and..." Micro-ice began.

"Ten year old," D'jok interrupted.

"Ten year old," Micro-ice repeated with a glare then continued, "I would be totally **molested** by that dog,"

"It's killing him!" D'jok cried and pointed at Baldwin, whose body had been completely ripped by the dog.

"Well if we save him what would happen, would we put a lead on the dog and call it Max then pick up Baldwin and carry around a dying man all day? Hey D'jok?" Micro-ice raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want blood on my jacket," D'jok mumbled, looking between his jacket and Baldwin.

"So, let's go!" Micro-ice moaned.

"Yeah, you're right," D'jok agreed. "Bye Baldwin!"

"Byee! Arggh!" Baldwin screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile Yuki was being treated.

"I have a sticker here for you," Sonny smiled when half of Yuki's face had been covered up with clean bandages.

Yuki took the sticker and looked at it with her one free eye, "Well done you killed a Technoid robot?" She read and looked at Sonny quizzically.

"It's good just accept the stickwe," Corso told her.

"CORSO!" Sonny bellowed, outraged.

"Would you stop talking to main characters like that?" Rocket scolded.

"Just stop talking all together, please!" Yuki said angrily.

"Sorry," Corso whispered.

Suddenly Sinedd came running in and jumped behind a sof a, wailing.

"Sinedd!" Warren squealed and skipped behind the sofa with Sinedd, looking adoringly at him.

"Hi Sinedd, why are you hiding?" Warren whispered with giggle.

"From a killer," Sinedd whispered and turned to see who he was talking to. "Oh! You!"

"Yes its little old Warren," Warren smiled and stood up gingerly with Sinedd.

Suddenly a spear came from outside the room, Warren was hit in the chest, he moaned.

"Sinedd... I wanna... do you," He coughed and fell to the floor dead.

Everyone looked at Sinedd knowingly.

Aarch entered the room with a spear, "Yes, killed the murderer now I can finally sit down and finish my book,"

Aarch placed all his spears on the floor and sat down onto a chair, and began to read a book he had taken from his pants.

"Aarch, you're the murderer... you killed Kernor!" Sinedd yelped when he realised Aarch had been carrying spears.

What? Heavens no I just killed the murderer; boy that used to be on my team," Aarch laughed.

"Well how come a spear killed Kernor!" Sinedd pointed out, Aarch blinked.

"Why now I think about it I did find these spears next to Kernor's body in the corridors," Aarch shrugged, "But the killer is dead now, I knew Warren commited crimes to children but to adults? craziness,"

"So you killed our scapegoat and the murderer is still in the building," Sonny said and shook his head, "Were doomed,"

Aarch nodded in agreement then placed his book on the side of his chair, concerned, "You mean to tell me Warren is not the murderer?"

"Erm, yes we have been saying that," Yuki explained.

"Who are you?" Aarch turned to Yuki in confusion.

"It's me, Yuki," Yuki told him.

Aarch marched over to her, "Well take off the mask, that's not gonna help you survive in a murder situation... if anything it makes** you look like the murderer**!"

Aarch ripped the bloodstained bandage off to reveal her destroyed face.

"Oh..." Aarch said over her scream, "It's like you were mauled by a very big rat,"

Sonny helped place the bandage back then shrugged, "What now?"

"We fight!" Sinedd decided.

everyone laughed at him.

"You," Rocket laughed and punched Sinedd gently, "You crazy kid you,"

* * *

Micro-ice and D'jok sped down the hall, both of them holding in their screams.

"Why did you say goodbye to a dying man? Now that bloody dog is after US!" Micro-ice yelled as the dog narrowly missed biting his ass. "Did you think Baldwin would really care about how polite you were in that situation?"

"Yea... no," D'jok nodded then shook his head.

_The end of my chapter (Ghostsammeo by the way) if you didn't understand what was going on and who's alive or not then good... It means our story is doing its job. _


End file.
